


Щелчок

by pumpkinfreak



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взрослые люди тоже маются глупостями</p>
            </blockquote>





	Щелчок

Для таких вещей не нужны особые церемонии.  
Пока вслух произносится всякая чушь: от высокоумных философских бесед (хотя вот уж вряд ли) до обсуждения работы (с Барнаби это двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю — в общем, без пощады и выходных). Пока оба делают вид, что этот вечер такой же, как все, что были до него, повторяя заученные наизусть вопросы, ответы и утверждения.  
— Требуют ещё один сингл с Розой.  
— Староват я для прыжков по сцене…  
— Зато для сноса зданий в самом соку.  
— Опять поминаешь?!  
— Снова.  
На уровне жестов, взглядом, мимолётных прикосновений-но-не-совсем, когда до собеседника доходит только взволнованный воздух, ведётся другой разговор. Один из древнейших, вечных и возрождающихся ежеминутно. Он идёт своими путями, минуя связные мысли и проторенные дороги логики. Тянет по волнам ощущений в ритме негромкой музыки, ориентируя на сглаженные полумраком движения, подчёркивая оттенки запахов.  
Например, аромат зелёного кюрасао идёт Барнаби не меньше, чем сам напиток сочетается с цветом его глаз. К счастью, рюмка не бокал, и вместо любования оттенками спиртного, они просто выпивают его.  
— Пряно.  
Котэцу едва удерживает на языке вульгарную фразочку по случаю. Хмыкает, стараясь не пялиться на влажные губы Барнаби совсем уж откровенно. Вообще-то он не жалует ликёры, но уверен, что с них напиток показался бы ему божественным.  
— Ещё по одной? — рюмка, качнувшись в пальцах, переливается драгоценным камнем.  
— Да, но только оранжевого.  
Почти комплимент. И явный намёк на «я знаю, что ты знаешь…»  
Говорят, мужчины считывают знаки расположения куда хуже прекрасных дам. Что ж, Котэцу и не собирается с этим спорить. Наверно, пригласи он женщину, то вряд ли бы раскусил её изящную игру, изрядно веселя собственными грубыми потугами. Но он с Барнаби. А Барнаби представления о «тонкости» явно не имеет. По крайней мере, Котэцу он не дал ни одного повода заподозрить в себе это знание.  
Его зрачки расширены, голова чуть склонена к плечу. Он постоянно теребит волосы, как неумелая кокетка, и совершенно не умеет прятать изучающий взгляд.  
Игла скачет как шальная по запущенной пластинке, сбивая волнительную мелодию в тревожный ком. Отбросить полунамёки, поставив вопрос ребром? Сделать рискованную ставку на одну масть? Открыться с безнадёжной прямотой устаревшего джентльмена? Или…  
Котэцу вместо очередной дежурной фразы спрашивает в лоб:  
— К кому поедем?  
И замирает, поджимая плечи. Поспешно обдумывая фразу-оправдание, очередную чушь про подбородок и каплю. Как обычно, готовый отступить и обратить всё в шутку.  
Но Барнаби не торопится отвечать, вообще говорить что-то. Он опирается локтём о стойку, подавшись вперёд. Ноги широко разведены, одна почти поджата, а вторая твёрдо стоит на выложенном плитой полу. Открытая поза уверенного в себе мужчины. В отличие от наглухо закрывшегося Котэцу. Наверняка испортившего этим всё окончательно.  
Молчание кажется ему всё более натянутым. Он почти чувствует прогорклый запах сгорающей нити, обещавшей… много чего обещавшей. Накатывает желание напиться вусмерть, чтобы забить его. Но уже прихваченный стакан накрывает ладонь.  
Барнаби задумчиво проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, а затем произносит, как отрезает:  
— Ко мне.  
Котэцу кажется, что вокруг взорвали половину прилавка с фейерверками. Он как-то потеряно поднимается, смяв свою неизменную кепи. Ему всё ещё не верится, что сегодня земля начала вертеться.  
Барнаби не отстаёт. Подзывает бармена, заказывает счёт. Сверяет, оплачивает, выманив у напарника половину суммы и добавляя щедрые чаевые. Деловитый, невозмутимый. Непрошибаемый.  
И его спокойствие ударяет в голову почище выпивки, которой, к слову, было совсем мало. Едва смочить губы. Хочется делать глупости, но Котэцу разрешает себе только фирменные ухмылку и походку. В конце концов, он взрослый мужчина. И вообще всё должно быть по-взрослому. Серьёзно. А то опять ненароком обидит мнительного Кролика, и они снова будут не пойми чем страдать полгода.  
Это только первый акт. А впереди их слишком много, чтобы расслабляться.  
На самом деле, нужно отдаться инстинктам. Быть самим собой, не задумываться. Естественность — лучшая стратегия во всём, что касается томных вечеров и горячих ночей. Вот только в их случае она столько раз подкладывала целое свиное стадо, аж вспоминать смешно. Поэтому Котэцу занят тем, что игнорировал тридцать с лишним лет. Он пытается просчитывать свои действия, даже интриговать.  
И нарывается на всё большие сложности.  
— На чём поедем? — вопрос срывается, едва они миновали порог бара.  
— Пару остановок? — Барнаби насмешливо поправляет очки.  
Идеальное свидание летит в тартарары на глазах. Пусть даже свидание было только в его планах. Тонкий расчёт перечёркнут одной ошибкой.  
— А… да, забыл совсем, что тут близко, — дурацкий тон и идиотское выражение лица. Великовозрастный дурень, заигравшийся в соблазнителя. Смех да и только.  
Однако Барнаби милосердно опускает шпильку. Делает первый шаг, и оглядывается из-за плеча, словно вопрошая, что он там застыл.  
— Следуй за белый кроликом, — невольно замечает Котэцу, двигаясь к нему. Видимо потеряв последние мозги от облегчения.  
— Бородатая Алиса, — задумчиво тянет в ответ Барнаби. — Эпатажно.  
Сегодня он просто идёт рядом. Не вырывается вперёд, демонстрируя напряжённую прямую спину и гордую посадку головы. Его плечо на каждом шаге едва ощутимо касается плеча Котэцу, и от этого что-то внутри ёкает. Но Котэцу не хочет об этом думать. Он вообще не любит думать, предпочитая просто наслаждаться, навсегда отпечатывая внутри себя подобные моменты.  
Он уже успел убедиться, как мало их выпадает на человеческий век.  
Барнаби скашивает на него глаза. Сейчас их зелень напоминает майскую, пронизанную солнцем листву, а не мятный лёд, как обычно. Само их очертание кажется более мягким, плавным, слегка размытым отсветами витрин, окон, вывесок и фонарей.  
Котэцу неловко заходится кашлем, вспомнив, что ему положено дышать. Барнаби тихо смеётся, явно довольный. Хлопает между лопаток, прикладывая сильнее, чем нужно. Получает ответный тычок в плечо. Они обмениваются ещё несколькими шутливыми ударами, кажется, вот-вот готовые перейти к серьёзным захватам. Но завязавшая потасовка затихает, едва начавшись.  
Котэцу закидывает руки за голову, словно отмахнувшись от вороха размышлений. Все возможные промахи он уже сделал. Но кажется, сегодня его опекает не то богиня, не то фея, накинув на Барнаби накидку благодушия.  
Здание компании, подсвеченное снизу, уходит в сумрак. Где-то там гордо раскинул крылья едва различимый лев. Ярко освещённый холл за стеклянными дверьми пуст, охранник, видать, отправился на ежечасный обход. Барнаби отпирает дверь служебного входа и приглашает напарника взмахом руки. Чтобы педантично закрыть её, стоит им оказаться внутри.  
Котэцу они кажутся в этот момент двумя не в меру лихими подростками. В той самой поре, когда сомнительные приключения мнятся смыслом жизни. И просто заняться сексом — для слабаков без тени фантазии. Потому что настоящих чувств достойны только места, грозящие нешуточными карами попирателям общественных норм.  
Наверх они едут в лифте, соревнуясь в незаметности взглядом. И в итоге едва вспоминают, что пора выходить. Причём вспоминает, естественно, Барнаби.  
Серьёзность и взрослость. В такие моменты Котэцу хочется вышить эти слова на козырьке. Или выбить на запястье, подражая китайской прелестнице из любимого мультика Каэде.  
Замок пиликает, и дверь отъезжает с тихим шипением, как в каком-то фантастическом фильме. Котэцу в который раз собирается подколоть на эту тему Банни, но забывает, переступив порог. Во рту сухо, он снова теряется, ожидая действий напарника. Ему всегда проще отвечать, чем начинать танец самому.  
И Барнаби с готовностью подхватывает инициативу.  
Разувшись и скинув куртку, он отбирает у Котэцу кепи, небрежно отправляет куда-то за спину. Он необыкновенно раскован, опасно обаятелен, словно сняв и убрав в карман куртки очки, спрятал рыцарский доспех, диктовавший целый кодекс поведения.  
Лёгкий, почти небрежный толчок, и Котэцу прижимается лопатками к чёрному экрану. Барнаби приближается вроде бы не торопясь, но он всё равно не успевает осмыслить движение. Отреагировать чем-то кроме невольной дрожи. Губы всего в нескольких миллиметрах. Котэцу ощущает тёплое, слегка отдающее алкоголем дыхание, почти теряет собственное от острого, прошивающего всё тело возбуждения. Короткий взгляд глаза в глаза, и мир взрывается вокруг в очередной раз за вечер. Не так. Словно ему прилетает чем-то по голове, безвозвратно оглушая. Пальцы сжимают крепкие плечи. Барнаби притягивает его ближе, едва не порвав жилет. Его поцелуй становится всё более жадным, требовательным. Бедро скользит по бедру Котэцу, пока не касается паха. Надавливает, вырывая хриплый вздох.  
Чёрт его знает, кто учил такому отмороженного Кролика. Но в пищевой цепочке сегодня воцарился явный парадокс.  
Им стоит поменяться прозвищами.  
Одежда сползает медленно, рывками, потому что о ней то и дело забывают. Светлые губы жадно прихватывают смуглую кожу, темнеют от прилившей крови. Кажутся почти красными. Котэцу смотрит на них, сейчас так напоминающих женские, и нежно убирает с лица Банни успевшие повлажнеть волосы. И они не мягче его собственных, с ума сойти.  
Нежность глушит сумасшествие не хуже пожарной пены. Желание секса притупляется, смешивается с воспоминанием: ему не хочется быстрой пляски на одну ночь. Не с Банни. Это было бы также пошло, как дрочка школьников на карточки с голыми красотками. Даже хуже.  
Что делать?  
Они оба распалены. Они оба хотят близости, но… Мало. Котэцу этого мало. Уже сейчас, едва охолонув, он предчувствует, что будет требовать ещё. Смотреть, заискивать, добиваться. Просить.  
А Банни?  
— Много думаешь, старик, — неожиданно очень чётко произносит тот. Смотрит в упор с лёгкой насмешкой. Которая была бы куда обидней, если бы не расширенные зрачки. — Издержки возраста?  
— Кто знает.  
Он прав. Какие последствия? Какое завтра? Оно разве уже настало? Нет? Тогда не время морочить себе голову.  
Котэцу притягивает Барнаби за шею, касается губ. Уверенно. Мягко. Легко уступает его напору, запрокидывает голову, позволяя себя подмять.  
Его почти веселит властная агрессия партнёра. И определённо заводит.  
От поцелуев становиться трудно дышать. Они всё более глубокие, почти яростные. Ноги не желают справляться с двойным весом, хоть активируй способности. И Котэцу оседает. Охает, приложившись задом, тогда как Барнаби, наконец, отрывается от его губ и трёт ушибленные колени.  
— Надо снять... обувь, — пытаясь отдышаться, замечает Котэцу. Прислоняет затылок к восхитительно прохладному экрану.  
Барнаби окидывает его взглядом, кивает. Отодвигается и неожиданно обхватывает пальцами щиколотку. Сгибает ногу, приподнимая, и ловко расшнуровывает двухцветный ботинок. Аккуратно стаскивает его вместе с носком и берётся за второй. Отставив, замирает, задумчиво глядя на ладони. Котэцу обхватывает его запястья и притягивает обратно. Запускает пальцы в светлые волосы, сжимает затылок и целует. Проталкивает язык в приоткрывшиеся губы. Наслаждается дрожью, скользя ладонью по напряжённой спине, задирая футболку.  
Упёршись в его плечи, Барнаби всё-таки освобождается. Выпрямляется, стоя на коленях, и стаскивает её окончательно. Выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда Котэцу, подавшись вперёд, сжимает пальцами его рёбра, проводит большими по соскам. Притягивает ближе, в полные объятья, и по тонкой коже проходится язык. Барнаби выгибается, ведёт бёдрами, плотно прижимая их члены друг к другу сквозь ткань. Добивается приглушённых стонов. Словно кто-то может услышать их. Кто-то, кому здесь не место.  
На матовом стекле остаются чёткие следы ладоней. Барнаби напрягает руки и покачивает тазом. Котэцу... Котэцу готов кончить от одного выражения его лица. Он погружается в ритм движений, подстраивается и протискивает руку. Вздрогнув, Барнаби останавливается, давая ему время, чтобы расстегнуть ширинки. Пуговицы едва не отлетают от резких рывков, и, слово героя, он просто вырвет молнии с мясом, стоит им застрять. Барнаби прижимается щекой к его макушке, не то постанывая, не то посмеиваясь. Нетерпеливо толкается в едва успевшие обхватить пальцы.  
— Банни... Бании... ха...  
Котэцу шепчет что-то ещё, прикрыв глаза. Слушает ответный шёпот. Но они не слышат друг друга. Котэцу усиливает хватку, однако по-прежнему следует выбранному ритму.  
Бог весть сколько времени проходит, пока, тихо ахнув, не кончает первый из них. Котэцу выпускает обмякший член Барнаби, но не успевает заняться своим. Осевший Барнаби сам смыкает пальцы. И дрочит ему куда быстрее, чуть прихватывая губами кожу на напряжённой шее.  
Котэцу уверен, что не продержится и нескольких минут.  
Он в кои веки прав.


End file.
